guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars trailers
Sources Many of these trailers can be downloaded in high resolution for Windows Media Player at ftp://ftp.guildwars.com/movies/ . A pretty good collection is on Youtube at http://www.youtube.com/profile_videos?user=GuildWarsMachinima . --◄mendel► 01:02, 4 September 2008 (UTC) The third trailer What in the hell is Devona fighting? Are those undead? Where is she? — Powersurge360 01:20, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Given the bone dragon I'd say it's all undead (though the first lot look similar to gargoyles they are likely Ghouls without armour on) the big guy is probably a unique skinned boss that they didn't use (she says in the clip that they don't know his name). Kanaxai is closest to him that I can think of, and that's not close at all, an Executioner boss makes more sense. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:30, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::I thought Executioner and Grasping Ghoul but where she was didn't look anything like Kryta, and her dialogue made it sound like she was referring to Ascalon, where her father fell (as far as I know, not sure about that last part). It just seems a jumbled mess. — Powersurge360 01:35, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, at 27s in you can see the scepter of Orr. As for where, they talk about it being in the west, that sort of castle design can be seen in some places in Kryta. (though without volcanoes there are mountains nearby) Given the scepter is found in Kryta, and that the area is full of undead, I assume they're fighting to clear whatever the castles are (hence why we never need to do it in the game) Ezekiel [Talk] 01:40, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::The only castle in Kryta that I'm aware of is the Wizard's Tower. That thing is sweet. Not bringing it up as a "oh you're so wrong", but can you point me to another castle? I'd like to visit it in-game, lol. — Powersurge360 01:50, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::::You seem to be forgetting the structure on the northern coast of Kryta (off the Watchtower Coast) and the ones easily seen from Lion's Arch. Now, I'm not saying they are the same, but in the same way that the enemy is comparable to an executioner, these buildings have a similar; many tiered effect. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:09, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Look at the burning structure on the Ascalon_loading_screen.jpg. Maybe this is in Ascalon, during the Searing? A definite lack of Charr, but who knows? Could be Serenity Temple burning, could be whatever was east of it on Pockmark Flats, or simply somewhere off East we can't get to. Another option is another area we can't get to, Kryta southeast of Lion's Arch. There'd be mountains, there are certainly undead there, the player doesn't get to fight there, but someone has to. --◄mendel► 09:57, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::That loading screen is probably the closest fit to it in looks. They did say it was a threat from the west, but they might have changed the map around. Ezekiel [Talk] 10:18, 4 September 2008 (UTC) The wmv 740x400 version of the trailer is at ftp://ftp.guildwars.com/movies/GW_Intro_720x400.zip . --◄mendel► 03:10, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Witness that archeologist in Gates of Kryta who got southwest and northeast mixed up... --◄mendel► 16:24, 4 September 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Weird RandomTime 17:38, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Parts of this trailer were used in the PAX 2008 panel presentation trailer (see GuildWars.com news) &mdash the presentation starts off with a symphonic trailer for all 4 campaigns (1:00-7:40 in the video) that is of excellent quality. --◄mendel► 07:05, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Reverse the sort order? So that the most recent trailers are at the top? Because that's what people are going to be looking for, especially if GW2 trailers come out. --◄mendel► 12:10, 22 September 2008 (UTC)